Lily And Severus:Before The Sorting
by Invisiblegirl3
Summary: More in depth on Snape's memory Harry sees in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


Remember, I do not own the characters you recognize or the exert from pg. 671 of _**Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows.**_

* * *

"Hey Sev, wait up!" Yelled a very excited Lilly Evans, as she pushed her luggage cart past the gate to platform 9.

"Oh, sorry Lilly," Severus Snape said apologetically, over his shoulder, "Hey, here's the platform!" he had stopped suddenly before a stone pillar between platform 9 and 10. Lilly looked puzzled for a moment, as if it was some sort of a joke, when Severus laughed and said, "Follow me, you'll see, it's like Diagon Alley!" With that, he promptly grabbed his luggage cart and ran torts the pillar and just before he reached it, cried "TRUST MEEE!" and disappeared in to void of the pillar.

"O.K. Sev, I'm coming!" Lilly whispered to herself, and, mustering all her trust in Severus she could, squeezed her eyes closed and ran torts the barrier and then... nothing. She opened her eyes to see a platform with a train ("The Hogwarts Express?") a hanging sign ("Platform 9 ¾?") and, "Sev!" . Severus laughed, and motioned for them to get on the train.

"Come on Lil, let's hurry and try to get a compartment before there all taken! Well be at Hogwarts in no time!". Just then Lilly's face fell. She looked away and ran to the train.

_Snape slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying._

"_I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice "Why not?""Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.""So what?"She threw him a look of deep dislike."So she's my sister!""She's only a -"He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him."But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled."You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little."Slytherin?"One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked around at the word, and Harry, whose attention had been focused entirely on the two beside the window, saw his father: slight, black-haired like Snape, but with that indefinable air of having been well-cared for, even adored, that Snape so conspicuously lacked."Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, and with a jolt, Harry realized that it was Sirius. Sirius did not smile."My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said."Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"_

_Sirius grinned."Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"James lifted an invisible sword."'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him."Got a problem with that?""No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -""Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike."Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.""Oooooo…"James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed."See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed…_

Lilly and Severus slipped in to a compartment that was rarely empty. A dull sent of a stink bomb hung in the air. "Well, it's better than the _other _compartment." Lilly said stiffly. Neither of them needed to say anything more; the silence was enough to say that neither of them wanted to go back. They both looked at their feet.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I didn't mean to bring up Petunia. I just hope we can enjoy Hogwarts as friends like we fantasize about." Severus looked up cautiously.

"It's O.K. Sev, I just got a bit emotional because I'm nervous, that's all. Let's just be friends no matter what house were in." as Lilly said the last sentence, the Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogwarts Station.

As the wizards and witches left the Great Hall after the Sorting, Lilly ran over to Severus. " Good luck in Slytherin, Sev!"

"It would be better if you were in Slytherin too." He replied.

"Well, it does not matter what house were in, we can still be friends, right?" Lilly said in hopeful desperation.

"Right…" Severus trained off, "See you Lilly!" as he hustled torts a tall Slytherin prefect, Lucius Malfoy, who was calling for first years.

"Bye Sev!" yelled Lilly as they parted.


End file.
